Tickle
by WrItTeN-PuRpLe
Summary: The gang is playing truth or dare. What secret's come out and is will everyone be truthful?


FBI, Headquarters

Quantico, Virginia

BAU Bullpin

Friday 5:00 P.M

Emily's POV

"Hey pretty boy, you coming out tonight?" Morgan asked Reid as I got back from the bathroom.

"Yeah sure, I'll go." Reid replied as he got back to typeing up his paperwork from the latest case. Oh Reid always one to finish at least half of the paperwork the night getting back after each case.

"What about you, Princess? You coming to get drinks?" Derek asked as I swiveled my chair to face him.

"I have a better idea. I have vodka, wine, beer, you name it, at my place. Why don't we all go hang out there and play truth or dare. You and Garcia would love that." I suggested. I was to tired to go out in public tonight or get dressed up for that matter.

"Whats this about truth or dare with drinks at my cupcakes castle?" Garcia asked as she walked in the bullpin ready to go with her bubbley attitude. Then came Hotch with Rossi and JJ in tow.

"Party at Emily's guys. Be there." Garcia said as she rushed out of the bullpin and into the elevators.

"Garcia, take a cab and wear something comfortable." I yelled to her just as the elevator doors closed.

"Well see you guys in what a half hour forty five minutes." I waved them off before leaving to go home and get ready for a long long night.

FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER

Emily's complex

"Great everyone is here. I will go get the drinks." I said with a noticeably forced smile which made them all chuckle. Except Hotch. He gave me his special grin which nobody noticed. Well except for me of course.

"Alright here we are. Let the fun begin." I said.

One hour, 39 questions, 4 profilers drunk, 2 half drunk and one sober later.

It was now Dereks turn to ask any one of us truth or dare and he was itching to ask me. I could just tell.

"Okay so, Emily. Truth... Or dare?" Morgan asked so dramatically that if you didn't know him you could tell he was drunk off his ass.

"Okay. Why Derek Morgan, how dare you have to ask me such a thing. Of course I am going to pick... Truth." I said, mocking Derek. Then I regretted it. He got his evil little grin on his face just like he does when pulling a trick on Reid or, well anyone for that matter.

"Are you tickilish Emily?" He asked. That was it. Wow. Easy.

"Yes." I said smiling knowing that only one person in this room would ever know the one spot where I'm tickilish. Now it was my turn to question. Who will I pick. Hmmm. I know.

"Okay. JJ truth or dare?" I asked the blond haired, blue eyed woman sitting beside me to my left.

"Truth." She replied

"So you have been acting pretty strange lately. Why?" I said trying to get her trapped in my web.

"Uh, uh. Well there are two things, um. Well me and Will have set a date for our wedding. The other thing is, I'm pregnant." She spit out. Finally the truth comes out.

"OH! CONGRATS MUFFIN!" Garcia exclaimed as she gave JJ one of her infamous hugs. After everyone gave there congragulations and hugs and toasts, it was time for JJ to ask her truth or dare to someone.

"Okay, truth or dare, Emily?" She asked. She got her god awful grin plastered on her face. I knew with that that I had to pick truth or I would regret picking dare.

"Truth." I smiled at JJ but her smile just got wider. I knew I had picked the wrong answer.

"Where are you tickilish?" She asked giving out a menicle laugh.

"Not telling. Sorry." I said trying to dodge the question. JJ would 'get it' later, pregnant or not.

"Come on Emily you've got to tell." Rossi spoke up out of no where.

"Fine okay, okay. The back of my knees, my abdomin, the crook of my neck. Happy?" I frowned at them knowing they were gonna try and tickle me later and that it wouldn't work. JJ just gave me a sly grin.

"Okay now for... Rossi. Truth or dar-"

So the drinking and game went on until 10 p.m that night. JJ gave everyone except Hotch a ride home sense she was the only sober being at the party.

"Aaron?" I asked while we cuddled up on my couch.

"Yeah, baby?" He replied.

"Will you tickle me baby?" I asked.

He answered my question as he picked me up and carried me upstairs to my bedroom, layed on top of me and began to finger me slowely in and out. Pumping in and out a rhythem I am all to familiar with. The way he slides down and licks my wet core. How he fondels my clit in his warm inviting mouth and at last treats my tickleing itch as I invite his exotic tongue to dance with mine as he creates a steady rhythem thrusting and pumping in and out of me. Making love until the early morning.

FINISHED.


End file.
